Random Thoughts
by T. E. Rankin
Summary: Just a bunch of Random thoughts for Harry potter story ideas. will have crossovers, odd pairings, super!harry, dark!harry, AU, time-travel, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, Yes I know that I should be working on other stories, but I am having trouble finding my muse for them, so I am writing out ideas for other Harry potter stories. Feel free to regard them as challenges, and write them out under your profile, just tell your readers where you got the idea, if you write an omake for one of the chapters/stories send them to me and I'll post it with the next one, or by itself If I'm far from posting another.

Disclaimer for this entire story: anything written here is not owned by me and I am only playing around with characters owned by others.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

this story is surprisingly enough a Harry/Hedwig story. It can start at anytime but right after fourth year or before second is best, because that is when Harry is cut off from his friends the most. I leave it to you how Hedwig becomes, or is, human; my idea is that she is kind of the reverse of an animagus. This allows Harry to become slightly more secure in himself, and the butterfly-effect takes place, and you can take it any number of ways. My version will have Harry/Hedwig and no one else, but if you write it you can make it a harem instead, but Hedwig needs to be in it.

Not an ordinary owl

Harry was in his room trying to stay away from his relatives. After what had happened to Cedric and seeing Voldemort being revived Harry just didn't need to deal with his relative's bigoted ways.

"Well, Hedwig it looks like it's just the two of us this summer. You'll help me keep sane, right?" Harry asked his familiar, a snowy owl, who was sitting on the headboard of his bed while he read a book.

Hedwig pecked him on top of his head and hooted a few times, the first agreeing and the next couple seeming to be annoyed.

Harry winced, "Alright I'll turn the page; you sure are a fast reader. I never would have thought you would be so interested in animagus transformations."

Three weeks after that day, finds Harry asleep and Hedwig standing to the side of the bed with staring directly in front of her, it could almost be described as a look of concentration, she slowly shifted, becoming larger, as her legs lengthened and thickened, her feathers forming against her body, her neck becoming more defined, and white hair with black bars, like her feathers had been, growing off her head. When it was all done she stood looking like a 15 or 16 year-old girl. She looked down and muttered, "Shoot, I should have known no clothes would appear." She tiptoed to Harry's trunk and pulled out a pair of boxers and a shirt, and put them on. She then climbed into bed with Harry thinking, "There, now I can be even more than just a familiar and post-owl to Harry."

Harry awoke to a warm feeling it took him a few moments to realize that he was not alone in his bed. He shot up and out of it and looked at who had joined him. He said, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Hedwig shook her head and looked at Harry, "You won't believe me, but, I'm Hedwig."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Wha... but how?"

She replied, "That book on animagus taught me how you would turn into an animal so I just reversed the process."

Harry was still confused, "But how, I didn't think post owls had magic, and, no offense, but I didn't think you were that smart."

Hedwig puffed up, "I didn't but we formed a familiar bond which gave me access to your magic, and my intelligence was added to your own and vice versa. When I became human my base intelligence should have doubled, which means that both of us should have an I.Q. somewhere in the lower-mid 200s and before you ask, I did this because I love you, I wanted you to be happy, and your friends weren't helping. So, I decided that I would try to become human so I can be with you. This will help me keep you sane, like I promised."

Harry scratched his head, "you know stuff like this shouldn't even faze me anymore. Let's get you something to wear out, and I'll take you out to Diagon ally to get something better for you to wear."

Hedwig looked at the clock, "I would be thankful for that, but we should wait a couple hours before going out, you have been having people watch your house, and that is when the person who is most likely to be inattentive is switching out."

Harry growled, "People have been watching the house. Do you know if they are hostile?"

Hedwig shook her head, "If they were hostile they would have attacked by now, I think your headmaster has given you minders."

Harry and Hedwig spent the time they needed to waste by talking and her soothing Harry, so he didn't do anything rash. Once they were fifteen minuets out Hedwig started to go through Harry's cloths and pulled out what she thought would be best for her to wear. She ended up wearing a pair of old shorts that went down to her knees and a shirt that she had to keep watch of or the neck hole would slip off her shoulder, "Ugh, Harry, we are getting you some new clothes as well. These were the best I could find, you have nothing besides your school uniform that's even relatively new."

Harry sighed and nodded, "Alright, if I have money left over when we get you stuff then we'll work on getting me some new stuff."

Hedwig nodded, "Good, now I'll go with you in my owl form, I don't know if my cloths will change back with me, so if they don't you'll need to bring them with you. You should walk over to the park and call the Knight Bus, I'll meet you there." Hedwig started changing and, thankfully for Harry, her clothes did change with her so Hedwig flew out the window and Harry snuck out under his invisibility cloak. When Harry got out of sight from his house he pulled off his cloak and Hedwig flew down from a tree to land on his shoulder. Harry nodded to her then stuck out his wand and summoned the Knight Bus.

Stan Shunpike was working the bus again, "Neville, it's good to see you again. Where to?"

Harry replied, "Hello, I would just like a trip to the leaky cauldron." He paid for the trip and took a seat. Hedwig hopped down onto his knee to get a better position.

Harry got to the pub quickly enough and went through to Diagon ally. He ducked into a corner where no one was and had Hedwig turn human again. Harry said, "OK, we need to go to Gringotts first, then we'll get some galleon changed to pounds and go out to muggle London to get clothes. Hedwig agreed and shortly they were before a goblin.

The goblin looked at them and said, "Name."

Harry replied, "Harry Potter, I need to make a withdrawal."

The goblin looked over a sheet of parchment and said, "First I need you to go see your account manager, after that you can go to your vault." He called out behind him, "Rockspear!" then turned back to Harry, "Rockspear will take you to your manager."

Harry said, "Thank you," and followed Rockspear with Hedwig trailing behind him as they went further into the fortress that was Gringotts Bank.

Soon enough they were standing in front of a door that had the name "Sharphook" stenciled onto the door. Rockspear said, "This is your account manager Mr. Potter." And left Harry and Hedwig before the duo went inside.

Sharphook stood up when they entered, "Hello Mr. Potter, I requested your presence here because the wards around Gringotts registered your soul-bond to the lovely young lady to your right. As this is one of the bonds that is recognized by the ministry as a marriage-bond (1) you are married according to the ministry. This is beneficial to you because your family charter says that you are officially an adult once married, regardless of age, and because the ministry made laws that stated that when your family declares you an adult you are also considered one to them. Congratulations on your emancipation and marriage. Now I need your name, ma'am, to fill out your marriage certificate, and I will get the Potter family-head ring for you, Mr. Potter."

Hedwig and Harry's mouths hung open Harry said, "Uh, It's actually a familiar-bond and Hedwig isn't really human."

As Sharphook was looking through filing cabinets in the back of the room he said, "Yes the wards did say that your companion wasn't completely human, it registered her as a veela, because she has quite a bit of bird DNA. The wards did say that the closest thing to the bond you share is a familiar-bond, but a familiar bond is almost the same thing as a soul-bond, and when shared by two humanoids it is considered as such." Sharphook pulled out a small box and a sheet of parchment, "Ah here is your ring and the certificate I needed." He placed both on his desk and picked up a quill, "Now then what is your first name Mrs. Potter?" Hedwig gave her name and Sharphook filled out the certificate, "There now you both have access to the Potter family vaults and homes." He pulled out another sheet of parchment from a desk drawer, "here is a list of homes that you own, look over it later and send me an owl for where you want to go and I'll arrange a portkey."

Numbly Harry took the parchment and said, "Is that everything? I still need to go down to my vault and get some galleon converted to pounds."

Sharphook personally led him to his trust vault, which was closer to the surface, and converted fifty galleons. Harry left the bank, still somewhat in a daze from all that had happened, with about 250 Pounds and 20 galleons.

As soon as they were out of the bank Hedwig said, "Well that was surprising."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) a law put into place because there are spells that can force a familiar-bond and some of the pure-bloods wanted a Veela wife.

There it is, I'll probably make another chapter on this and possibly evolve it into it's own story. An Internet to anyone who can guess where I got the stories title from, the hints are: Rorschach's blot, and Austin powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter WoW crossover.

Professor Quirrel ran into the great hall during the Halloween feast, "Trolls in the dungeon!" then promptly fainted. Everyone in the great hall started to freak out. All of the students were panicking and the teachers were fighting to regain control when Dumbledore fired his wand in the air once, creating a booming clap of thunder.

He said, "Everyone, back into your dorms, Slytherins stay here, it's too dangerous to go into the dungeons right now."

Harry realized Hermione was not with the group and asked lavender, "Where's Hermione?"

Lavender replied, "She's in the girls bathroom on the first floor, she's been there since charms class."

Harry's eyes widened when he heard that and rushed off to warn Hermione.

In the dungeon a totally different conversation was going on. "'Ey Mon, 'ow you t'ink we be gettin' in 'ere?" said the troll that wore a robe and had a staff.

The troll wearing leather armor and wielded a large lightning entombed hammer replied, "I don' know, Sol'."

The third and last troll, one that wore a robe and had a Morningstar, added, "I know abou' as much as Vin'. Aren' portals and teleporting your area of expertise, San' why don' you just make a portal for us to get out of 'ere?"

San' replied, "I already tried, mon. I can't get one to form, it's kinda like trying to make a portal in outland, only a lot more difficult. Let's try to find a way out of 'ere then see about it."

The three trolls were able to make their way out of the dungeons and say a young human boy duck into a room. San' who, the defacto leader of the group, said, "let's go see If tha' boy knows where we are." He walked up to the door, noting that it had what looked like a female's simplified silhouette on the front, and knocked and said in alliance common, that he had picked up from dealing with enough of them fighting Arthas and his scourge, "'Ey boy, open up I just want to know where we are." Harry understood what was being said, even though he didn't know the language. He opened up the door a fraction and looked out. He noticed that they didn't look like the trolls that were in his DADA book and asked, "Who are you? You don't look like normal trolls."

San' replied, "We aren' your normal troll either Mon. We be Darkspear Trolls. I am San'gin, to my left is Sol'lin, and to my right is Vin'ken. Do you know where we are?"

Harry replied, "Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, in Scotland."

San' blinked, "I 'ave no idea what Scotland is. Do you know any adults we could talk to?"

Just as San' had said that, three of the professors rounded the corner they froze, then threw stunners at the three trolls. San' noticed the use of arcane energy and alerted his two companions. Vin' dropped some totems and Sol dodged and backed up to get out of the main fighting. San' dodged and shouted, "Wait, stop! We aren' your enemies!"

Seeing a troll speak any form of sophisticated language paused the professors enough to realize that the trolls in front of them were not the usual type of trolls. They stopped firing spells and McGonagall spoke up, "Who are you? I don't know of any trolls that can speak much more than a few words in any sophisticated language."

Slightly insulted, but still polite, Sol' introduced himself and his companions to the professors and were quickly lead to Dumbledore with Hermione and Harry trailing behind them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is my idea for a Harry potter WoW crossover, the troll names are original, use them is you want, the reason that the trolls were there instead of a normal one can be anything you want, and the reason why Alliance common worked in Hogwarts is because Hogwarts is a building meant for the sharing of knowledge so one of the first wards was put there to make it so that all languages can be understood, like a babble-fish from hitchhikers, please I would love to see where my readers take this.

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next random thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had a vision during his last exam; it was of Voldemort torturing his godfather, Sirius Black, in a room that he knew was the Dept. of mysteries in the Ministry of Magic building. He quickly left the classroom and ran to let his friends know what was going on, and that he was going by himself, they disagreed violently. He then said, "Alright if you all are going then I need to go get a secret weapon, I have been training with it, and I wanted to wait until it was needed more, but if you guys are going then I need to have a definite advantage." Harry ran up the stairs and eventually came back down in a red long-coat and a very high caliber hand-gun. Hermione recognized the coat as being a copy from an anime, but she didn't say anything. Thinking it was a psychological boost for him or something.

The group was able to make it to the ministry of magic building by riding thestrals, winged skeletal horses that can only be seen by those who have seen death. The group was able to move through the building easily, almost too easily, and got to the central room of the Dept. of Mysteries. Harry said alright we need to find out which room it is so everyone open up a door and look inside. Out of the five Luna found the right door that led to a room that looked like what Harry had seen. The group snuck into the room and went down the long hallways lined with giant shelves that held what looked like small lightly glowing crystal balls. They eventually got to the isle that Harry had seen and turned down it; as they were going down Harry saw a label under one that read S.T. to A.D. and under that had H.J.P. and T.M.R. his eyes widened at that.

Harry said, "Shit, it was a trap, run!" the others quickly ran with Harry alongside of them but they were slowly being separated, and captured, eventually it was just Harry he kept running until he realized that he was no longer being chased, that was not good.

Voldemort came over the announcing system in the area and said, "Harry, we have your friends, you are alone, why don't you come here quietly and we'll release them as soon as you are dead, we are in the veil of death room.

Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that they would do no such thing, but he had the advantage now he knew where they were. He smirked, he headed back to the hallway that he had passed that he knew lead to where he needed to be. And he started to sing,

"Total slaughter, total slaughter," He fired two rounds from his gun getting headshots on two Death Eaters,

"I won't leave a single man alive," two more rounds left the barrel taking out two more, the death eaters were starting to freak out, they were not used to being faced with lethal force, nor where they used to the unusual muggle weapon,

"La de da de die, genocide, la de da de dud, an ocean of blood," he fired four more rounds emptying the gun and killing five more death eaters due to placement.

"Let's begin, the killing time." He sang as he walked into the room reloading his gun and pointing it at Voldemort, then squeezing off three rounds, two in the dark wizards chest and one in his head. The only Death Eaters left alive, Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black and Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, was on the floor dry heaving after empting all of the contents of her stomach and crying, "odd that, I'll need to look into it," Harry thought, and the other was running from the room at a very high rate of speed. His friend were tied up in the middle of the room next to the Dias that held the Veil, he went to them and untied the bonds, and innervated them, with all of them coming too and having only minor injuries, though it looked like they had been put under the Crucio curse for a short time.

Dumbledore made it there just in time to be of no use, he saw the carnage and was shocked. He went up to Harry and said, "Harry, my boy, what happened?"

Harry replied, "I was tricked into a trap and the death eaters captured my friends, so I pulled out the big guns." He pulled out his hand-gun as he said that then continued, "after scaring the death eaters into inaction I killed them all, like lambs to the slaughter, they were not used to going up against lethal force and froze, I used that time to kill all but three that were here, then I reloaded and killed Voldemort, when Malfoy fled and Bellatrix LeStrange had some sort of breakdown.

Dumbledore sighed, "Harry you shouldn't have killed them, it makes you no better than they are…"

Anything else was cut off by Harry shouting, "Bullshit! I know killing is wrong, but they deserve it and lethal force should be met with lethal force, they were going to kill me and probably my friends after torturing them. And god only knows how many each of them have killed before. Plus I killed Voldemort, again, and I couldn't have done it so easily without my gun. I was like a humanoid Typhoon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is another thought, what is going on with Bellatrix is up to you. Anyway Ja Ne!


End file.
